


Don's Breathplay Fetish

by Armasyll



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armasyll/pseuds/Armasyll
Summary: Don likes giving it rough, and Dewey just likes being touched.





	Don's Breathplay Fetish

Don has a habit of choking Dewey out during some of their more vicious nights of lovemaking.

When he's staring down the younger jackal, looking into those happy, cheerful eyes, he sometimes just has a dark urge.

He wants to see them lifeless, staring off into the voice.

And so, Don lays prone over Dewey, his lips smacking against the jackal's as he thrusts himself into his partner.

Warmth and softness best describes his lover; both outside, and in.

Dewey's twitching legs wrap around the coyote's waist,and his head head falls back as he groans out a breathy 'Oh, fuck,'

His thrusts speed up, and he allows a rare smile of his own as Dewey's reaction is immediate;

Heat and tightness soon become his main focus.

Once-idle paws grasp the bedsheets and his wrist as the younger jackal gasps and lets out a quick yelp.

He can feel Dewey's meat occasionally slap against his stomach, and can see the spray of precum glitter in the air before it lands on the bed or his partner.

The legs around his waist squeeze, and try to keep him in place as he feels himself growing closer.

He growls as he jerks his paw out of Dewey's grasp, and presses it against his throat, just under the jaw.

Those innocent, caring eyes stare up at him in fear for just a moment as he continues thrusting away, pulling back extra hard against the legs that were trying to keep him in place.

A wheezing sound follows, along with a choking gasp, as he reaches his other paw up and presses the tip of his lover's muzzle against the bed, keeping his paw over their nose and mouth.

He watches Dewey's eyes squeeze shut, and feels a wimper die down in their throat.

With each thrust of his hips, he bottomed out in his jackal's firm ass, only to quickly pull back.

A choking gasp and a wheez occasionally followed, but then he would tighten his grasp around his lover's neck and over their mouth.

The tight ring of their ass squeezed at his cock, and with a particularly hard thrust, he felt himself jab against their prostate.

Dewey's legs gave a weak shake as a thick splatter of precum shot out from between them, landing along their own chest.

Another thrust, as hard as before and to just the right spot.

The jackal twisted their head to the side as their chest convulsed, and another shot of clear pre painted their chest.

Don could feel the tightness around his member loosen after a few more quick thrusts, and then the climax of the night happened;

Dewey's entire body shook, and he could see his eyelids flutter open as the eyes beneath them stared unseeingly.

Hammering away at their ass, Don could feel his own orgasm on the brink, and was working on finishing at the same time.

A thick rope of cum streaked across his chest, landing across his jackal's won chest and face, followed by another.

And Don just hadn't reached it yet, as he let out a bark of frustration.

By the third, he pulled his paws away from their neck and mouth, and as a fourth and fifth shot painted their face, they took a shuddering gasp and grasped the bedsheets in their paws.

Looking into Dewey's still sightless gaze, he could feel it now, it was coming.

Those once-bright eyes just looked at him with indifference, as their face was striped in cum.

"Fuck!" he yelled as his hips met the jackal's ass once last time, and he hunched over their body, letting out a growl.

The warm, soft tunnel around his cock then felt all the more warm as he came.

Pressing his muzzle against Dewey's, he felt the barest hint of force press back.

A shallow breath pulled from his mouth, and then tickled his muzzle by the other's nose.

Taking a staggering step back, his tongue slipped from their mouth, and his cock slipped out of their ass.

Dewey's waist and legs fell to the bed like dead weight as a few drops and streaks of cum landed on their waist.

They took in a deep breath as Don crawled over their body, letting his cock leave streaks of seed along their stomach and side.

Don looked into Dewey's eyes as they continued to stare forward, and pressed his lips against their cheek.

His lips then travelled down to his chest, and then his neck.

A paw grasped at his slick, slightly flaccid cock, and gave it a few quick, week jerks.

Letting out a tired chuckle, he pressed his lips back against Dewey's muzzle and glanced down.

Dewey's cock was still erect, glazed in their seed as it continued to drip down its length.

Turning himself over, he quickly got himself on all fours over Dewey's body, their noses just barely touching.

"Look at me," he whispered, and their eyes just barely focused on his.

He shuffled backwards a few inches, until he felt that slick, hard tip press against his balls.

Staring into Dewey's eyes, he saw a bit of a glimmer return.

And as he pressed his backside down, letting their tip press into his own tight entrance, he saw Dewey's lips part and his teeth slightly bare.

Their eyes looked away for a quick instant before Don growled, "Look at me,"

It was no point of shame between them that Dewey had a thicker than average dick, while he himself was all-around average.

It made being on the receiving end for him a challenge at first.

But now, it almost just slipped in.

Almost.

Even with all of that cum oiling up Dewey's cock, he winced as the tip slipped in and he was met with the girth.

They had all night, though, so he had time to adjust.

Looking back into Dewey's eyes, he saw his jackal with that glint of energy back in his eyes, staring at him with his canines poking out.

"Payback," they whispered, and thrust their hips up.

Don yelped in pain.


End file.
